Lake Bobnekaro (Dane)
''Lake Bobnekaro ''is a large lake formed in 2032 across central North Carolina and Virginia, with portions extending into Maryland, Pennsylvania, and South Carolina. It is often referred to as "The Sixth Great Lake", or "Lake Bobnekaro". It is the third largest of the six great lakes, just below Lake Huron, and larger than lakes Michigan, Erie, and Ontario. It is also the largest man-made lake in human history, far exceeding the size of the tiny Salton Sea in California. Creation The story of the creation of Lake Bobnekaro traces back to 2027, when a 28 year old construction worker named Bob Nekaro from Raleigh, North Carolina drafted the idea. He had a strong affinity for snow, a frozen form of water which falls from the upper levels of the atmosphere to the ground, sticking to cold surfaces and creating a nightmare for traffic. Records suggest that Mr. Nekaro visited Michigan the previous winter, and was shocked by the amount of snow they received in the winter. Mr. Nekaro reportedly did not want to leave North Carolina but still wanted "excessive amounts of snow". He had previously explored importing snow from a high school friend in Alaska named Level OneGirl, and successfully received five shipments of snow several years earlier. They however melted within days in the warmth of a January North Carolina day. Mr. Nekaro was "not satisfied" with his purchases, and wanted it to "last longer". The Michigan trip reportedly inspired Mr. Nekaro to construct a lake of his own that would be "large enough to produce lake effect snow", disguising the plan as creating a large flood levee for major cities along the eastern seaboard. Despite outrage from people in Raleigh and Washington DC, the plan passed in all four states and Mr. Nekaro was permitted to begin construction on his lake. With several major construction companies working on the project, it finished well ahead of schedule, in March 2032. Mr. Nekaro then worked with former President and Billionaire Business Owner ''Donald Trump ''to construct the lake. They built several 300 mile long canals, from Lakes Erie and Ontario, to "Lake Bobnekaro", and began to dump ice cold water into the space in which the flood levee was built surrounding. The water caught people off guard, drowning the millions of people inside the flood levee at the time. When asked about his involvement, former President Donald Trump said "I did it because I figured I could make money off building golf courses and resorts along it." The water filling ended in January 2033, when construction bosses Dane Nkech and Sass Master proposed "eating out" at a restaurant located in a remote location in California- only to give the taxi driver directions to the state police's office, promptly turning in Mr. Nekaro and Mr. Trump. The two were charged of first degree murder and were sentenced to life in prison at San Quentin correctional facility in San Francisco, California. Location = = Lake Bobnekaro is located in part of the following states: * North Carolina * Virginia * South Carolina * Maryland * Pennsylvania The following major cities have a position along the waterfront of lake Bobnekaro: * Washington, DC * Harrisburg, PA * Richmond, VA * Raleigh, NC * Fayetteville, NC Climatology Lake Bobnekaro has "some of the strangest climatology ever discovered," said Meteorologist Hayten Lolland of Lake Bobnekaro. Meteorologist Nathan Foy also said "there is no climatology like this place anywhere on earth" Lake Bobnekaro receives flow from two different bodies of water, the great lakes and the atlantic ocean. In the summer, the lake consistently harbors 26 to 28 celsius waters, enough to sustain a hurricane upon entry to the lake. This was shown profoundly six years into the lake's history in July 2038, when Hurricane Arthur made landfall as a Category two along the Wilmington, NC shore and moved inland as a Category 1, only to restrengthen to a Category 2 in Lake Bobnekaro and make a second landfall near Washington DC. Lake Bobnekaro also becomes cold enough in the winter to sustain lake effect snow, a rare phenomena, like creator Bob Nekaro had envisioned it. This was also illustrated in December 2038, when lake effect snow from Lake Bobnekaro gave Raleigh, North Carolina nearly three feet of snow, setting an unprecedented record for the state, knocking out power, and shutting down local schools for several weeks. This also makes Lake Bobnekaro the only great lake to have had both a tropical cyclone and 3+ feet of snow in history. Economy Lake Bobnekaro has a thriving economy, primarily based off fishing of ecosystems extended over from the great lakes and atlantic ocean, but also based around coastal attractions. The region's primary tourism hubs are Raleigh NC and Washington DC, however, Richmond VA and Fayetteville NC also with a substantial presence. Washington DC holds a port on Lake Bobnekaro, which is used for boating activities such as fishing and surfing. It also features a levee with attractions including a boardwalk, numerous restaurants, and an aquarium. Raleigh features many attractions about Mr. Nekaro and the history of the lake, and also possesses a levee on the lake with a port, restaurants, and an aquarium. Raleigh also built an Amusement Park, Ocean Point, as an amusement park over the lake, becoming the first amusement park to be located entirely over water. End Lake Bobnekaro ended about 5 million years from its creation date, when global warming caused sea levels to rise, attaching the Atlantic Ocean to lake Bobnekaro. Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2030s Category:Deadly Events Category:Catastrophic Events